date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Vizard6991/Second Place Short Story (Kurumi)
Disclaimer: Date A Live is owned by Production IMS, Kadokawa, and Koushi Tachibana. This is a non-profit fan base translation, please support the official release. Translated by Spirit Inquisitor Edited by Vizard6991 Kurumi SS That day, a *ton, ton, ton* sound came from the other side of the door……And it was that sound which belonged to the light footsteps that woke Itsuka Shidou up. It was probably his little sister, Kotori, who came to wake him up. It was a daily scene which was repeated every morning. He was sure that, in a few seconds, the door to his bedroom would throw open at once and a cheerful voice would fill the room. However---- “-----Ufufu, you are a sleepyhead, aren’t you, Onii-sama.” The voice he heard through the blanket was something that he would’ve never imagined. “……Buh?!” He kicked the blanket in reflex and got out of the bed with a jump. Then, the girl who had entered the room placed her hand on her mouth in amusement. “Ara, ara. You were already awake?” “Ku-Kurumi……?!” Shidou rubbed his blurry eyes and opened his eyelids. The one standing there was not Kotori, but a young girl whose characteristic features were her black hair and her white-porcelain skin. Every time she laugh and giggle, the space between the long bang of her left eye could be seen, in which a clock shaped eye was drawn. “What are you doing here?……Or rather, "Onii-sama"?” “Ara, ara. Are you still half asleep? Ufufu, that Onii-sama is also charming, but if we go on like this the breakfast I cooked will end up getting cold.” Kurumi said that while laughing disarmingly. Next, she made her body spin around while turning; her skirt fluttered as she left the room. “Ah----H-hey, Kurumi!” Shidou called to her, but Kurumi went down the stairs without paying attention to him. “Just what on earth is going on here……?” After being dumbfounded for a while, he asked himself if he wasn’t still inside a dream and pinched his cheek. However, the abnormalities were not limited to just that. “Ara, good morning, Shidou-san. It’s a wonderful day, isn’t it?” “……Eh?” After Shidou had already left the house, he encountered Kurumi in front of the gate, who was wearing the Raizen High School uniform. “Eh? Kurumi? Why are you here when you were just inside the house a while ago?” “Ufufu, you are sure saying some weird things again, Shidou-san. More importantly, let’s go at once. We will end up arriving late.” “Ah, wait……” Kurumi started walking down the road with quick steps. Shidou quickly followed her. Then, not too long after that, they arrived at the school. Shidou entered the classroom and he couldn’t help but stare speechless at the scene unfolding there. “Wha……?” But that was totally understandable. After all… “Good morning, me.” “Yes, me. Today’s weather is good too as well, right?” “My, what a cute little cat. Where did you take this picture?” “Why don’t we go to the cafeteria in front of the station after school?” …There was a huge number of “Kurumi” having everyday conversations like those ones. The topics of the conversation were totally peaceful. However, the story was different if the ones talking were girls who had the exact same appearance. “…………” “Is something wrong, Shidou-san? When Shidou placed his hand on his forehead and stood in silence, the Kurumi who came to school with him spoke from behind. “……Well, yes, it’s just that……I can’t see anything other than Kurumi.” “Ara, ara, is that a love confession?” Kurumi's cheek blushed slightly. Shidou’s forehead began to sweat. “No, I didn’t mean that. It’s more like, literally……” Then, at that moment, Shidou moved his eyebrows. The ones at the classroom were all Kurumi, but they were not all the same. At one of the corners of the classroom, three different Kurumi had gathered. That’s right. They were all wearing an eyepatch on their left eye. However, its three shapes were different. A person wore a medicinal one; another one a bandage; and the last one was wearing a very nice patch decorated with frills. “Hey, Kurumi, those three are……” “I wonder what are you talking about.” “Well, the three over there……” “I don’t understand what you are talking about, Shidou-san.” “…………” The moment Kurumi said that, the chime he had heard so many times echoed in the surroundings. It was the chime that announced the beginning of the homeroom. All the Kurumis that were chatting in the classroom returned to their respective seats. Even though Shidou felt something that he couldn’t understand; he took his seat like everyone else. A few moments later, another Kurumi entered the classroom. Unlike the other Kurumi’s, this one was not wearing a uniform; instead, she wore a pair of glasses and had an attendance book in her hand. It looks like this one is the teacher. “……As expected, the teacher is also Kurumi, huh.” “Did you say something, Itsuka-kun?” “N-no……” Shidou hid his words and the teacher Kurumi smiled. After that, she opened the attendance book. “Well then, I’ll be taking the attendance. ----Itsuka-kun.” “Err……Yes.” “Tokisaki-san.” ““Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes.”” “Well then, looks like everyone’s here.” “And it’s fine just like that?!” Even though Shidou yelled, the teacher Kurumi *Patan* closed the attendance book without paying attention to him. “Well then, let’s do our best today as well. You all know today’s subjects, right?” “Yes, yes.” “Of course.” Responding to teacher Kurumi’s voice, the Kurumis nodded. “The first and second hours are Music; the third and fourth hours are Home Economics; the fifth and sixth hours are Physical Education, right?” “Why are there only practical subjects?!” When Shidou said that almost unconsciously, the Kurumi’s started echoing small giggles. “Ufufu, it’s just that~…” “Since we have the presence of Shidou-san…” “Just sitting on the chair and taking lessons are not interesting.” “…………” Shidou somehow felt something disturbing and sweat began to fall from his face. “……Um, I’d like to ask just in case, but what are we going to do during those subjects?” After Shidou asked that, every Kurumi drew big smiles on their faces. “Just the normal thing…” “Use Shidou-san as a musical instrument, and see what voice he lets out if we touch him here and there…” “Have Shidou-san taste all of our food…” “Have an exciting swimming competition, with just Kurumi…Well, of course this is all just a joke.” “Don’t you think it’s a little too specific for a joke?!” Shidou stood up from his chair after making a loud *gata* sound. “U-um, I’m not feeling too well, I’ll be going to the infirmary……” “Ara, now that’s serious. Health Committee members, please escort Shidou-san to the infirmary.” “Yes, yes. Understood.” “Well then, Shidou-san. Let’s go to the infirmary, where the “me” with the white coat is waiting with a well-groomed bed.” “You won’t let me escape?!” Shidou raised his voice which seemed like a scream and looked around trying to find a way out of the classroom. However, the ones around him were a crowd of Kurumis, “The Worst Spirit”. The Kurumis with an attitude like a predator staring at a weak prey, began to slowly surround Shidou. “Ufufu, looks like you are quite healthy, aren’t you?” “Well then, let’s go to the Music classroom.” “Hey……Shidou-san?” “Wai……! I-iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!” Shidou’s scream echoed throughout the whole school building. Category:Blog posts